ElectroBlaze
ElectroBlaze is a member of Team 1N (and an admin of the team on both wikia and discord). He plays and creates levels. He is very good at the game, with over 3700 stars, and a skilled creator. He usually goes by Electro for short, but others also call him E frequently, and sometimes EBlaze, or just Blaze. 1N Levels Worked On: 'uNation / uNation Redux '(Upcoming) ElectroBlaze has worked on uNation, hosted by Zeyosh. He is the creator of Part 14, which is the longest part in uNation because he took over MaLuckyDay's part. In the original, Electro rushed his part as he feared being kicked out by Zey, which resulted in a very lackluster block design used throughout the enitre part, which was very lazy and only used one colour. However in the Redux, Electro took his time and it resulted in part of the level being space themed, part of it being black but with rainbow and light themed decorations, and the final part flashes the colours of the rainbow, in order, to the guitar of the song. 'White Hot '(Upcoming) In addition to uNation, he has also worked on White Hot. In his part, a sunset/silhouette theme is presented, alongside a large white star (refrencing the level name) in the background. After a very long time, as the part was built in Update 2.0, Electro was dissatisfied with his part, and decided to redecorate in 2.1. The background was changed to a well-made galaxy, that rotated slowly in the background, techno-themed blocks, and an improved secret coin which involved straight-waving. 'Freezerburn '(Upcoming) When parts for this collab opened up, everyone rushed to grab one, but because of timezones, Electro didn't get one, so he signed up as backup. When SheikahGD failed to finish his part, Trainiac announced that the part 3 had opened up, and Electro just so happened to be online, and so he took the opportunity. His part features interesting block design (with fire, ice, and spaced themed blocks) and a custom background containing a galaxy (bearing resemblance to White Hot). The gameplay of his part is equally interesting, featuring cube timings, tight wave sections, green orbs in ship sections, and some straight flying that syncs with the electric guitar in the background. 'Pink Donut '(Upcoming) ZenthicYoshi had asked ElectroBlaze to bugfix / playtest Pink Donut, and Electro did so up to the first wave, and found many bugs along the way, which have been fixed. 'Megaman' After TomorrowX was decided as a verifier for a nerfed version, ElectroBlaze decided to help out Tomorrow by nerfing the first half of the level. 'Revelation '(Upcoming) One day, Electro was called upon by TomorrowX, and he was asked if he wanted to take over GDRogue's part, and Electro agreed. His part contains multiple forms, and quick gameplay, alongside visually appealing decoration. The white blocks contain lots of detail within them, and over the course of his part, pulse the colours of the rainbow, in order (aside from the final two pulses, which pulse 'P-Col 1' and 'P-Col 2'). There is also a custom background resembling rays of light, and almost all colours use blending. Levels Of His Own: 'Halloween Dash' His first level, made in 1.8, to celebrate the Halloween spirit! The level is entirely a black background, with orange and yellow.. well... everything. It uses the song 'Clubstep' by DJ-Nate. FACT: The words "Trick or Treat" was used as a filler. DIFFICULTY: Harder 'Secret Way 1' His second most popular level (with ~90 likes) is a short challenge level, also made in 1.8, in which the player has to find a secret way to complete it. Judging by the comments, it's very easy. It uses the song 'xStep' by DJVI. FACT: The secret way is obvious because 3D lines (which could have been used to cover the holes) didn't exist in 1.8. DIFFICULTY: Hard 'Green Hill Zone' His most popular level, which gave him the 100 likes cube. It is a level modeled after "Green Hill Zone", the first zone in the game "Sonic the Hedgehog". It was made in 1.9, and uses the song 'Green Hill Zone Bitmix' by Psyguy. FACT: This level came before TrueChaos' version of "Green Hill Zone", the latter being much more popular and featured. DIFFICULTY: Hard 'NightLife' NightLife is Electro's best 1.9 level, despite only having roughly 40 likes. It uses lots of neon blocks and glowing effects on a black background, which flashes periodically. This design fits nicely with the fast-paced, upbeat song known as '-Nightlife-' by Waterflame. FACT: This level was updated in 2.0, and removed boring gameplay and replaced it with bossfight that lasts only 3 seconds. DIFFICULTY: Harder 'NightLights' NightLights is Electro's first 2.0 level and follows the same design as "NightLife" (one of Electro's 1.9 levels), with few changes. It uses the song 'Collab: Nightlights' published by Waterflame and it was made in only 3 days! FACT: This was because it was released on time for Electro's birthday (October 13th). DIFFICULTY: Harder 'Spectral' Spectral is one of his more popular levels, and was made in 2.0. It uses a minimalistic style throughout the level, and used it before any of the popular creators started using it, with the exception of Tygrysek. It uses the song 'Flock' by MadHouseDUDE. FACT: In the new update of the level, random numbers are scattered across the level, much like secret coins. When put together, they form a password to copy the level. DIFFICULTY: Harder 'Secret Way 2' The sequel to Secret Way, and also containing a significantly harder secret way. It uses a monochrome design, and the song 'Viper (FULL)' by F-777. If you manage to find the secret way, you get 3 coins. FACT: The reward used to be a picture of a cat. ElectroBlaze then realised this wasn't a good enough reward. DIFFICULTY: Hard 'New 2 Point 1' A level made to replicate some of the new features to be seen in Update 2.1 of Geometry Dash. It replicates the black orb, green dash orb, the red jump pad and of course the Spider gamemode. It uses the song 'RPM' by Envy. FACT: If you hit the dash orb early, you can become a ship instead of a ball. The reason a ship portal is there is so that a pulse trigger could be used to make the colour of the portal closest to what the indigo-coloured spider portal looks like. DIFFICULTY: Hard 'Vintage' Electro's gameplay-focused 2.0 level, that uses 1.0 decorations. As you can tell from the previous sentence, this is a nostalgia level, but still uses 2.0 gameplay, such as the robot portal. It uses the song 'Moonstone' by DJVI. At the end of the level, the player can find a message that reads something like: "The number of objects does not determine the quality of a level." FACT: This WASN'T inspired by "Dear Nostalgists" by TriAxis. In fact, ElectroBlaze had the idea of making an 'old school' level WAY before Dear Nostalgists was ever even concieved. DIFFICULTY: Harder 'The 4th Dimension' This is what Electro calls his best 2.0 level. It uses a simple theme, which works with the calm song, despite the song (known as 'The 4th Dimension' by Spadezer) having a relatively quick tempo. The level is constantly chaning colours after the drop, providing an asthetically pleasing level for the community. FACT: Before the update to this level, it was very cluttered, and so he updated it, removing the clutter and making some flashes a bit more easy on the eyes (this also went with the song. In the update, white flashes go to cymbols and flashes that cause slightly brighter colours go to drum beats, but before the update, every flash was white, despite the instrument playing at that exact moment). DIFFICULTY: Harder 'LeaP' ElectroBlazes's final 2.0 level, and a gamplay-focused one aswell. Despite the focus, the level uses an interesting block design and changes colours, like "The 4th Dimension". It uses the song "Hop" by Schtiffles. FACT: As this was his last 2.0 level, Electro feared the sudden release of Update 2.1, and slightly rushed the level. He is still improving the level to this day, and will release an update soon. DIFFICULTY: Harder 'Sky Striker' 2.1 is finally out, and ElectroBlaze is determined to get a level rated, and so Sky Striker was born. The level uses complicated backgrounds, cool block design, and lots of deco. It also uses new 2.1 triggers (such as rotation and count) and an insanly complex boss fight. In said bossfight, the player has a health meter, and the 'Robot Captain' uses many attacks, such as lasers, and spinning laser hand (impossible to dodge, unless you get the potion and the very beginning of the bossfight), fireballs, and punching, alongside a giant laser that shoots out of it's eye at the end. It uses the song "Striker" by Waterflame. FACT: Popular dasher Flub was about to play his level on stream, but hesitated at the fact that the song was copyrighted, and so he moved on. This upset Electro because before and after his level, if those levels had copyrighted songs, he would play them in practice mode. DIFFICULTY: Harder, although Electro believes it is Insane. The current rating is most likely because people only made it so far in the level, and didn't make it to the bossfight. 'Partition Challenge' A short but insane challenge for Partition. It features a x4 spider section, with one block-space for tapping, straight flying, tight wave and a robot jump with one-block space. It uses the song "Poltergeist (OLD mix)" by Rukkus/NK. FACT: Despite 40 downloads, it has 0 likes. DIFFICULTY: N/A 'Pyro' Just after Sky Striker was finished, Electro had the idea of a level series, known as the elemental series, in which all of the levels had elemental themes and a similar naming convention (Electro had visualized Pyro, Hydro, Electro, etc.). This level contains many fire themes, such as the main colours being red, orange, yellow, white, and black. It uses the song "Embers" by DexArson. FACT: Enlex and Mulpan both played this level on stream, and liked it. DIFFICULTY: Insane, although Electro believes it is Harder (as he verified it in 4 or so attempts). The current rating is most likely because people of the infamous ship part, which contains dash orbs and percise timing. Upcoming Projects Of His Own: 'Soul Devourer' A demon difficulty entry for the Doom Gauntlet contest. It is to use a purple and black theme, and is to contain an epic bossfight. It uses the song "Soul Snatcher" by DexArson. DIFFICULTY: Easy/Medium Demon 'Temporal Rift' A level which is to contain an unique gameplay idea (multiple pathways). Difficulty: Unknown 'Galactic Horizon' A space themed level which uses the song "Gradient Horizon" by DJ Recoil. Difficulty: Unknown Category:Team OneNation Members Category:Creator of uNation Category:Creator of White Hot Category:Administrator